Hambleton
|leader_title2 = MPs: |leader_name2 = William Hague, Anne McIntosh |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |established_title = Founded |established_date = |founder = |area_rank = |area_total_km2 = |R}} |latd= |latm= |lats= |latNS= |longd= |longm= |longs= |longEW= |population_as_of = |population_total = |R}} |population_rank = Ranked |population_density_km2 = auto |timezone = Greenwich Mean Time |utc_offset = +0 |timezone_DST = British Summer Time |utc_offset_DST = +1 |postal_code_type = Postcode |postal_code = |area_code = |blank_name = ISO 3166-2 |blank_info = |blank1_name = ONS code |blank1_info = 36UC (ONS) E07000164 (GSS) |blank2_name = OS grid reference |blank2_info = |blank3_name = NUTS 3 |blank3_info = |blank4_name = Ethnicity |blank4_info = 99.2% White |website = hambleton.gov.uk }} Hambleton is a local government district of North Yorkshire, England. The main town and administrative centre is Northallerton, and includes the market towns and major villages of Bedale, Thirsk, Great Ayton, Stokesley and Easingwold. The district was formed by the Local Government Act 1972 on 1 April 1974, as a merger of the urban district of Northallerton with Bedale Rural District, Easingwold Rural District, Northallerton Rural District, and part of Thirsk Rural District, Stokesley Rural District and Croft Rural District, all in the North Riding of Yorkshire. The district is named after the Hambleton Hills, part of the North York Moors National Park, on the eastern edge of the district. This area is the subject of a national habitat protection scheme as articulated in the United Kingdom's Biodiversity Action Plan. Geography ]] Hambleton covers an area of 1,311.17 km² most of which, 1,254.90 km², is green space. The district is named after the Hambleton Hills, part of the North York Moors National Park, on the eastern edge of the district. This area is the subject of a national habitat protection scheme as articulated in the United Kingdom's Biodiversity Action Plan. Towns *Bedale *Easingwold *'Northallerton' *Thirsk Population Size 1. Northallerton 2. Thirsk 3. Bedale 4. Easingwold Demographics ]] ]] In 2007 Hambleton had an estimated population of 86,900 an increase of 3.2% on the population of 84,200 recorded in the 2001 UK census. In the 2001 census 83% of respondents identified their religion as Christians above the national average for England which was 71.74%. No other religion accounted for more than 0.2% of the population with the next two largest groups of respondents where those with no religion, at 10.40%, and who did not state a religion, at 6.14%. Energy policy In May 2006, a report commissioned by British Gashttp://www.britishgasnews.co.uk/managed_content/files/pdf/greenCity.pdf britishgasnews.co.uk showed that housing in Hambleton produced the 8th highest average carbon emissions in the country at 7,242 kg of carbon dioxide per dwelling. Whilst this has come under some scrutiny, it is important to remember that due to the remote nature of the councils parishes (Great Langton, Scorton etc.) carbon emissions are likely to be high. See also *Energy efficiency in British housing References Further reading *Golisti K.O.M. (1998) Hambleton and it's History. Ashdown Products. ISBN 0952195054 External links * Hambleton District Council Category:Local government districts of North Yorkshire Category:Hambleton Category:Districts of England established in 1974 Category:Non-metropolitan districts of North Yorkshire Category:Local government districts of Yorkshire and the Humber